Embodiments relate to a light emitting device package and a method of manufacturing the same.
A light emitting diode (LED) has been widely used as a light emitting device.
The LED includes a first conductive type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a second conductive type semiconductor layer, which are sequentially stacked on each other so that light generated from the active layer is emitted to the outside according to a voltage applied thereto.
A light emitting device package may have a structure in which a light emitting device is disposed on a silicon (Si) substrate. Since the Si substrate has a high thermal resistance, a thermal emission characteristic may be inferior, and also, a light emission characteristic of the light emitting device may be degraded.